


The Collab

by Bluejaykat



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Min Yoongi | Suga, Jin and Minseok are so done, Lay's only mentioned, also the members of BTS, but a soft boi, he's kind of a jerk, sugar gliders make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejaykat/pseuds/Bluejaykat
Summary: After the success of Awake, Namjoon wants Jin to sing another solo in their upcoming album and suggests he collab with another artist. He chooses Jongdae.ORThe Chen/Jin aka team Angel Voice collab that needs to happen.





	The Collab

**Author's Note:**

> So Jongdae is my UB and honestly I would love for him and Jin to collab together and end the fanwars with their gorgeous ass voices. I also really miss Yixing and that kinda came out in the fic (OT9 COMEBACK PLZ)

Sometimes, Seokjin wondered what he had done in a past life to deserve this. Sometimes Minseok wondered the same thing. As it so happened, that was what was on both of their minds at the moment as they stood outside the bar they had just left, holding their respective friends, who also happened to be the reason they had had to make a hasty exit. The chilly November air of Seoul nipped at their ears and noses, making them red, and adding to their annoyance as they waited for taxis and hoping no fans saw them.

“I’m NOT jealous, Jinnie! I’m not!” Yoongi whined, wriggling in Jin’s grip, to no avail, as the older man’s broad shoulders were nearly twice his size.

“Alright Yoongi, enough.” Jin replied, uninterested, ignoring his protests and tightening his grip. 

“I just—“ the shorter man began again before Jin cut him off.

“I said: that’s. enough.”

That shut Yoongi up. Even in his drunken state, he at least could discern that Jin was not in a good mood and his tone meant business. Deciding he would be better off if he dropped the issue, he closed his mouth and stopped struggling, beginning to get sleepy.  
Minseok gave him an impressed look. 

“Sure could learn how to do that with Baekhyun. Little shit never listens unless I threaten to pin him to the ground.” He tugged Jongdae’s arm further over his shoulder to get a better grip and keep him from falling over since his slim, younger band mate was practically falling asleep standing up.

“Nooooo Minseokkkkkkk I can haannadle thisss.” He slurred before letting his head fall back down again.

Minseok rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was grumpy, tired, and wanted nothing more than to snuggle under his warm blankets back at the dorm with a cup of tea. He most certainly did not want to be standing out on the sidewalk in the frigid night air under a flashing neon colored sign, signaling a taxicab and having to drag his half-conscious and extremely drunk best friend into it. He waved goodbye to Seokjin tiredly, and the other gave him an apologetic smile. 

“I’ll make him get up for recording tomorrow. He deserves it. His own damn fault anyway.” He told Jin before shutting the door behind him.

Jin watched the taxicab pull away with a tire screech and become lost in the sea of taillights constantly fading in a stream of red down the road into the distance. He looked down at Yoongi, who was also nearly asleep, his drunken anger having given way to exhaustion. How the hell had he even gotten into this situation in the first place? Oh, right. The collab.

It had all started when Yoongi had suggested that he collaborate with an EXO member for a new song. They had been sitting on the floor of the dance practice room in the studio, talking about their new album. 

 

“Jin-Hyung, you should do another solo!” Yoongi had chimed into the conversation from where he was resting his head on Jin’s shoulder. 

“Yeah! Awake was so good, ARMYs loved it!” Jimin nodded his approval enthusiastically.

“Oh! Oh! Maybe you should collab with someone for it!” Hoseok jumped up, excitedly bouncing around at the idea.

“Please stop yelling...” Yoongi groaned at their sunshine’s boundless energy.

“Well....” Jin debated. It was true. Awake had been very well received, and he was certain ARMYs would be happy if he did another solo. So many had been asking for it.... “Namjoon how does that sound? Would it work with the album?” He turned to the leader, knowing that the final decision was up to him, even if Namjoon would always let him have his way anyhow.

“I think it’s a great idea, Hyung. Would you want to collaborate with someone? I can ask about it tomorrow if you do....”

“I don’t know. I think it might be nice if...” he trailed off, thinking. There were so many people he could ask to collaborate with who would undoubtedly say yes, they were a big enough deal by now that other companies would gladly lend out their artists to them. Suddenly he snapped his fingers as an idea came into his head. “Oh! I should collab with an EXO member! It would be great, we could end these stupid fan wars once and for all!”

“Hey, that’s a great idea Hyung!” Yoongi nodded, now more invested in the conversation than before. “Who would you get? D.O? Chanyeol?”

“I was thinking maybe....Chen? He’s got a great voice...” Jin started slowly.

“Your voices would harmonize really well I think.” Namjoon nodded, closing his eyes and chewing his lip.

If Namjoon thought so....Namjoon had an extremely good ear for that sort of thing, and Jin always respected his opinions on the subject.

“If you say so, I’m sure. All right then.” Jin clapped his hands once before standing up. “I’ll do it.”  
His decision was met with a cheer from the other members.

“I’ll talk to the managers about it tomorrow.” Namjoon promised before heaving himself up off the floor, nearly tripping over his untied shoelace. “We should probably get back to practicing.”

 

Surprisingly, EXO’s manager seemed very open to the idea and agreed to send Jongdae over to the studio to talk over the song with Jin. When the car pulled up the next day, not one, but two EXO members got out: Jongdae and Minseok. They were much more reserved than Jin had expected. He was used to the bouncy maknae line and Hoseok, but although Jongdae was friendly and smiling, he wasn’t jumping off the walls and screaming. Maybe it was his age, or maybe it was because he was slightly shy, but Jin found it refreshing to be around someone who managed to find a balance between bubbly and serious. Minseok was definitely more serious than Jongdae, but he was twenty-seven and pretty introverted. Overall, though, Jin thought they were quite nice.

“I’m sorry if you weren’t expecting Minseok.” Jongdae apologized after introductions were done, “he’s just....moral support I guess?” He chuckled slightly.

 

“Oh so I’m useless?” The eldest raised an eyebrow.

“Well it’s not your song so...yeah, kind of.” Jongdae replies with a grin. “Speaking of which, what were you thinking of? Lyrics-wise, I mean.”

“Uh I actually wasn’t too sure. The album’s theme is friendship, but besides that, I hadn’t really put much thought into it yet. This all happened pretty fast.” Seokjin admitted as he led them into his studio. He was somewhat startled to see Yoongi sitting in his chair, holding one of the sugar gliders which he had brought with him to the studio that day. Yoongi was equally as startled and nearly dropped the little animal before relaxing visibly once he saw Jin.

“Hey Yoongi. What are you doing here?” he gave the blond haired man a curious look. He had figured Yoongi would be in his own room working. 

On catching sight of the tiny marsupials,  Jongdae let out a high pitched noise and rushed over to the sugar gliders’ cage that was sitting on the desk next to the computer where Yoongi was sitting.

“They’re so cuuuuuuuuteeeeeeeee!!! What are they?!” He peered at the one crawling around in the rapper’s hand.

“Oh!” Jin laughed, “those are my sugar gliders. I brought them in to keep me company today.”

“Oh my gosh can I hold one?!” Jongdae pleaded, giving puppy dog eyes. 

Yoongi looked at Jin who nodded, still laughing at Jongdae’s reaction. Minseok had come over as well to coo over the cute animals as his friend eagerly held out his hands towards Yoongi. Hesitantly, Yoongi opened his palm and extended it towards the EXO member, letting the tiny glider decide for herself whether she wanted to go to him.

“They’re very picky about who they like,” he explained, a tinge of pride in his voice at being one of “the chosen ones”, “so don’t be surprised if she doesn’t—“

His words were cut short as instead of barking and growling at the strange palm like Yoongi expected, Eomukie happily scurried onto Jongdae’s outstretched hand and up his arm, curling up at the top of his shoulder beside his neck.

“—like you...” Yoongi trailed off, rather taken aback. He honestly hadn’t expected Eomukie to warm up to Jongdae that fast, and he was a little miffed. It was like that man was a fucking Disney prince or something. 

“I’ve been chosen!” He exclaimed in an awed whisper to Minseok, turning slowly and pointing vigorously with his free hand while being careful not to disturb the small furry creature. “I’ve been chosen guys!” He smiled widely, corners of his mouth tugging upward and eyes crinkling.

“Surprising.” he mumbled a lame congratulations before getting off the swivel chair and heading out, brushing past Seokjin on his way out. 

Jin furrowed his brows and watched his bandmate stalk off down the hall. That was...odd. Yoongi wasn’t a social butterfly, but he wasn’t really ever rude either, so his behavior puzzled him. Oh well, he would have to talk to him about it later.

Eomukie stayed on Jongdae’s shoulder for the duration of the time he was there. Jin himself was pretty shocked at how friendly she was towards the newcomer. She didn’t even like Jungkook and yet she seemed perfectly comfortable with the man whose shoulder she was currently perched on, making little squeaking noises. When it came time for the two to leave, Jongdae was very reluctant to give Eomukie down.

“I kinda want one.” He joked. Minseok gave him a look. 

“No, Jongdae. We don’t have the time to spend on them.” He shook his head.

“Awww Minseokieeee...” Jongdae pouted.

“No. Now come on, we better head back before the manager gets annoyed that we’re taking so long.” He told his younger roommate firmly, taking him by the arm and pulling him gently away from the cage.

“Bye Eomukie! Bye Odengie! Bye Seokjin-ah!” He called over his shoulder as Minseok herded him out the door.

Jin followed them out and closed the door after them, chuckling to himself and shaking his head. This was going to be interesting. 

 

Later that evening, they were all back at the dorm sitting in the living room, Jin sitting on his phone texting Jongdae with sudden song lyrics inspiration. Suddenly, Yoongi sat down next to him on the worn couch, snuggling into his side. 

“Yoongi-ah? What’s up?” He asked gently, putting his phone down on the armrest. 

“Mmm.” Came the muffled reply as Yoongi didn’t bother to take his face from where it rested buried in Jin’s shoulder.

“You want to talk about it?” Jin offered, running his fingers through the rapper’s hair.

“Mm mm.” Yoongi shook his head but didn’t change his position. Jin didn’t press him, but he resolved to try to coax it out of him eventually. He knew Yoongi liked to keep things bottled up, refusing to ask for help. Not only was it unhealthy, it usually resulted in an outburst at some point. Little did he know that breaking point was closer than he thought.

 

Over the next few weeks, Jongdae and Minseok came over almost every day for a few hours to work on the song, which was nearly finished, and play with the sugar gliders. Yoongi suspected bitterly that they did that more than they actually were writing song lyrics. Truth be told, he was extremely bothered, and, although he refused to admit it, jealous. He was Min Yoongi. He didn’t get jealous. And he most certainly did not get jealous of EXO members because they were spending more time with his friend than he was. He was just looking out for Jin. Yes. That was it. He didn’t want him to overwork himself. It wasn’t jealousy. He paused as he passed by the open door to the studio where they were all clustered around the computer. Namjoon was there, probably giving them advice. He huffed in annoyance and continued on his way. No one had bothered to ask him his opinion. He was regretting having opened his big mouth in the first place. He got progressively more and more irritated until it got to the point where just seeing Jongdae’s smiling face began to grate on his nerves. The fact that he was stupidly adorable wasn’t helping. Jin was always hugging or petting him and going on and on about his “irresistible smile”. Jin never paid attention to him anymore, he was always working on that fucking song of his or cooing over the sugar gliders with his new friends. He had invited Yoongi over whenever he caught sight of him glowering in the hallway, but Yoongi had always shaken his head no and mumbled something about having tons of work. Jin had shrugged it off at the beginning, but now it was starting to worry him. It suddenly occurred to him that Yoongi might be jealous, and if that were the case, he needed to do something to fix it ASAP. 

“Good work today, hyung! The song is almost done!” Jin sat back proudly, fist-bumping Jongdae. Minseok glanced up from his textbook he had been studying in the corner. “The story reminds me a lot of Bangtan, actually,” Jin continued, closing down the computer, “tight-knit group of friends who will always be together no matter what and all.”

“You guys are all really close.” Jongdae agreed, smiling supportively, but Jin could sense a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“You’re all close in EXO too though, right?” 

“Yeah! Yeah, we’re really close, it’s nice! It’s ah—it’s good when you’ve all been through a lot.” 

The shorter man ran a hand through his hair and glanced away. He wasn’t lying about EXO all being close, he just wished EXO was all still there. Of course, the members had had their reasons, but there was always a part of him that missed the old days, a part of him that missed EXO-M. Even if Mandarin has been a pain in the ass, and he hadn’t always been as well received as people like Luhan or Kris, he would always miss it. But most of all he missed Yixing. He missed the older man’s kind patience as he struggled through mandarin, his cute innocence when he accidentally mispronounced Korean, everything about his friend. He’d seen him once since he’d left during a CBX promotion in China and honestly it hasn’t been enough.

Jin seemed to sense that he was hiding something, but didn’t push it. He could, in fact, guess it might have something to do with missing members. Seokjin couldn’t imagine BTS without even one member, so trying to think about what it would be like to lose not one, but three members....he didn’t want to. Instead, he changed the subject.

“I was wondering...if you two would like to go out for drinks tonight with Yoongi and me?” 

“Hey, that sounds like fun!” Jongdae’s eyes lit up at that, evoking a tired but resigned sigh from Minseok, who was a massive introvert who they both know would prefer to be at home under the blankets than out drinking.

“I suppose I’ll go too. He’s got painfully low tolerance.” He stood up and made his way over to his band member and threw an arm over his shoulder casually.

“I do not!” Jongdae protested, smacking the shorter man on the arm.

“Yeah you do. Trust me.” The other replied, patting him on the back.

“Sounds perfect!” Jin clapped his hands, excited and hoping to finally ease up some of the tension between Yoongi and Jongdae once and for all. “Did you guys have anywhere you wanted to try?”

Minseok laughed. “Well I don’t know if this sounds pretentious but this place opened up after our comeback and they named it Ko Ko Bop Stop and honestly I think that’s kinda great. Wouldn’t mind trying it out.”

“I wouldn’t either! I haven’t had a hamburger since I last went to America and they were sooo good....let’s do it. 9PM sound good?”

He received two thumbs up in response as Jongdae skipped out the door humming Ko Ko Bop to himself, followed by Minseok, who was not skipping. After about five minutes, Jin heard said song blasting in the dance practice room. Yoongi, who had also heard it, poked his head in, rolled his eyes when he saw Jongdae teaching a very enthusiastic Hoseok the dance while Minseok was trying to be heard above the music, shouting that they needed to go home but ending up joining them.  Withdrawing, he smacked straight into Jin’s broad chest.

“Yoongi-ah! There you are! I meant to tell you, we're going out tonight.”

“Whaaaa—“ Yoongi’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he gawked at Jin in disbelief. Jin knew he didn’t go out!

“Yes. We are. And I invited Jongdae Hyung and Minseok Hyung with us.” The older continued with an innocent smile.

”WHAAAAA-????” his jaw dropped even lower at that, and a look of fear crossed his face. “Hyung!!!! Why!!?”

“You know why, Yoongi. I know you don’t like Jongdae Hyung. So this is a chance for you two to talk. He’s so nice! Kind of like a mature cross between Hoseok and Tae.” Jin chuckles at the realization.

“Sounds dreadful.” the blond rapper scoffed. He was not in the mood to become drinking buddies with the man who was stealing his Jin.

“Well, you’re coming whether you like it or not.” Jin ordered firmly. “It’s for your own good.”  
Yoongi was sulkish about the whole thing, but he agreed to go, and soon enough, they were standing, bundled from head to toe and hoping the paparazzi wouldn’t notice them, in front of the bar. Its bright neon sign flashed multiple colors, matching the ones in EXO’s MV. The owners must be fans....

“Seokjin-ah!” Jin was suddenly tackled by an excited figure in a huge coat. Yoongi bristled, but he couldn’t exactly deck the man in the street. EXO was practically the biggest idol group in Korea, and that would not go over well for either his or BTS’ image if he started a full-on brawl in public. It was maybe a little silly. He felt like a middle school girl, getting possessive over her best friend because some new girl tried to get friendly. Really, he, Min Yoongi, should be above that type of thing....

“Come on Yoongi! Let’s go eat!” Jin tugged on his coat, shaking him out of his jealous musings. 

The dinner was good, and Yoongi would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Jongdae was nice, telling him how much he liked his mixtape and asking him about his family. But some part of him still couldn’t get over the fact that the man had stolen Jin. He downed his fifth shot, now extremely buzzed, and swiveled on his bar stool to squint at Jongdae.

“Look, just you stay away from Seokjin Hyung. He’s my friend.” 

“Oh, ok, I’m sorry, didn’t realize he couldn’t have more than one friend. My bad.” Jongdae snickered, throwing back another shot.

“He can, but they can’t replace me. I’m his oldest, closest friend, so...” Yoongi retorted, reaching for another glass.

“Actually...” Jin began, but Yoongi waved him off.

“Who do you think you are, anyway?” He was becoming progressively more and more drunk and worked up, “You waltz in with your flashy little smile and idol looks and occupy all of Jin’s life! Well, I hate to break it to you, but he chose us over you!”

“Yoongi!” Jin scolded, smacking him upside the head, horrified at what he had just said.

“Oh yeah? Well maybe at least if he had joined EXO he would have gotten the Lines he deserved!” Jongdae burst out laughing; he was a giggly drunk.

“Listen up old man, I think—“

He was cut off by Jongdae leaning over to pay him affectionately on the head, slurring: “shhh, you’re just jealous kk?”

That did it. No one patted Yoongi’s head and no one told him to shush. Except of course Seokjin. But Jongdae was NOT Seokjin, and he most certainly was NOT allowed to pat Yoongi on the head. He lurched forward towards Jongdae, steaming mad, swinging his fist towards him. Nothing of that sort was happening, however. Not on Jin or Minseok’s watch. Minseok hauled Jongdae, who was still laughing and completely oblivious, out of the way while Seokjin halted Yoongi’s clumsy swing and slapped him in the face.

“Min Yoongi!” He was quite done with his jealous roommate’s shenanigans. At this point, the two sober men decided it would be better to leave than attract the attention of possible fansites, already hoping none had seen them as that would spell disaster for both groups.

Jin climbed into the taxi, pulling Yoongi after him and telling the driver the address of the studio. Yoongi was going to head it from him the next day. The evening had not gone as planned, and he was more than a little irritated at Yoongi’s stubbornness.   
Minseok found the whole thing highly amusing. He had texted Jin, assuring him that not only would Jongdae not take any offense, he would also probably find it hilarious as well. They would try it again some other time.

 

That other time happened to be the week after. Jin and Jongdae had officially started recording, in fact, they were nearly done. All of the boys were extremely impressed with Jongdae’s voice. Even Yoongi had admitted it was one of the nicest he had ever heard. Seeing as everyone was in an amiable mood today, jin decided to ask again. It was karaoke night and he secretly hoped that if Yoongi got drunk enough, he would get up and rap spine breaker, doing the dance and everything.

Things were looking promising. Yoongi had been convinced to come with them again, and Jin was in the process of slowly warming him up to the prospect of karaoke. 

“Come on Yoongi! No ones here except for that washed up old couple in the back over there! And anyway, a majority of or fans can’t even come in here!” 

“But what if the old couple is a fan!?” Yoongi blinked at Jin with dead seriousness, swaying a little in his seat.

“I’ll go!” Unexpectedly, Jongdae jumped out of his seat and hopped up on stage, nearly slamming into several tables on his way up.

“Oh no...” Minseok facepalmed and prayed his friend wouldn’t severely embarrass himself and/or get overly emotional, which frequently happened when he sang drunk.

“Hello everyone,” he bowed mainly at Jin, Yoongi, and Minseok, “I’m EXO’s Chen and Ill be performing....” he trailed off, trying to decide which song to do before an idea popped into his head and his eyes lit up “I’ll be performing our song Promise!”

Oh no, Minseok thought this is not good 

“I love this song!” Jin nudged Minseok’s arm, looking very happy.

“This will 99% likely end in tears.” The older man replied, signaling the bartender for another drink.

“I’m singing the EXO-M version for my friend Yixing, EXO isn’t one without you!” Jongdae’s voice wavered a bit, but his smile didn’t, and he began the song. 

Even though he was drunk, somehow Jongdae sounded perfectly sober the second he opened his mouth to sing. Yoongi sat forward at the first words. Annoying or not, he couldn’t deny that Jongdae could sing. From personal experience, Yoongi could always tell when a song meant something to the singer. Sure they could be throwing their heart and soul into the performance, but there was a difference between when someone sang just any old song, and when someone sang a song that meant something; when he could see a piece of them in every note, like their lifeblood flowed through the music as it did through their veins, knowing they had lived and breathed every word. And, suddenly, Yoongi related. He knew his best work had been his mixtape for this reason; he had put himself into music.

Unsurprisingly, at least to Minseok, Jongdae broke off halfway through crying and ran into a wall in an effort to leave. 

“What’s up with him?” Yoongi asked curiously.

“He took Yixing leaving pretty hard. Out of all of us, I think he was one of the closest to him. Also, with this whole political thing, we’re starting to worry he won’t be able to come back. He might have overheard Junmyeon talking about that last night. Promise was the song he and Yixing wrote together for the other members of EXO.” Minseok explained. “Also He’s just emotional when he’s drunk. He’ll be fine.”

“I’m gonna go talk to him.” Yoongi stumbled out of the booth with a bit of difficulty, ignoring Jin’s protests.

“Behave yourself Min Yoongi!” Jin called after him.

Yoongi didn’t respond, instead made his way down the hallway towards the bathrooms. He pulled the door open, and the smallest part of him half expected to find Taehyung in there making a new friend. The little piece of shit, how the hell he always made friends in the bathroom, of all places, Yoongi didn’t know. Taehyung was not there. Jongdae, however, was. In the last stall of the empty bathroom still sniffling. For a second, Yoongi's confidence wavered; he wasn’t Jin or Jimin or Hoseok, or anyone who was good at making people feel better; he was....well he wasn’t good at that or talking about his feelings. The only people who could get things out of him were Jin and Hoseok but only ever after a lot of gentle persuasions and prying over the course of weeks or even months. Basically, he was not cut out for this. Nonetheless, he shoved his worries aside and knocked on the door. After all, he’d been a dick recently, and it was time to make up for that. 

“Jongdae hyung...it’s me Yoongi. Do you um...want to talk?”

There was a sigh and another sniff before a voice replied 

“Okay.”

“Can I open the door?”

“Yeah.”

Yoongi pushed open the door to see Jongdae sitting on the floor hugging his knees to his chest. 

“Hey, hyung, what’s up?” Yoongi asked as gently as he could before stepping inside and crouching down next to him.

“I miss Yixing hyung.” Came the vague answer. 

Ok, helpful hyung. Helpful.  So that’s what that feels like, Yoongi thought. 

“But, hyung He’s coming back. And you can see him anytime—“

“I know but.... there are times when I feel like he isn’t. What if he left for good because he got sick of us, or SM made him and he didn’t want to tell us or...?” His voice broke and he ended with a shrug as he struggled to bite back tears again.

Yoongi sighed deeply and settled on the floor, a choice he would hygienically probably regret later. 

“When I first signed on at Bighit and Bangtan debuted, I lost a lot of friends. And it wasn’t due to scheduling conflicts or distance, it was because they were fake pieces of shit who instead of being happy with me tried to drag me in the dirt. Yixing isn’t like that, you know it. He cares so much about you all he won’t let anything take him away from EXO, not even all of China. So stop being an emotional ass. Come on, get up.” Yoongi stood up and hauled the taller man to his feet. 

“Mmmm Yoongi-ah you’re nice.” Jongdae planter his face into Yoongi's shoulder, which the rapper decided to let slide. 

“Collab with me.” The words were out of Yoongi’s mouth before he realized he was saying it. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol taking, or the fact that he was musically mesmerized with the man’s voice, but he’d blurted it out and there was no going back.

“Collabbbb? I have to ask my manager though...” Jongdae frowned slightly.

“God, it sounds like I’m asking you out.” Yoongi snorted. 

Just then the door slammed open and Jin walked in, stopping short seeing Yoongi hugging Jongdae. He raised and eyebrow.

“Uhhh...should I leave or...?”

“AH! Hyung stop it! You’re making everything awkward!” Yoongi complained, dropping Jongdae like a hot potato and covering his face as he stalked out of the stall.

“Yeah well, you two were hugging in the empty bathroom stall of a bar! I was being funny! Yoongi-ah! Yoongi-ah!” He called after his embarrassed friend. 

He noticed Jongdae standing around looking slightly dazed and instinctually went over to him. He was used to Taehyung after all. 

“You okay hyung?”

Jongdae didn’t answer immediately, but then spoke 

“I'm collabing with Yoongi.” the shorter man mumbled, still looking a bit awestruck.

“Wow. That went fast.” Jin was honestly a bit surprised. It took Yoongi forever to open up to people let alone comforting them in the bathroom after threatening to beat their ass not a week earlier. Just when Jin thought he had Yoongi figured out, the man did something he least expected. Maybe there was just something about Jongdae. After all, the sugar gliders liked him instantly which was rare, and he had magically awoken some protective compassionate instinct in Yoongi that so far only Jungkook had managed.

“I’m glad you and Yoongi are alright.” 

“Me too.”

 

“Hey, Seokjin-ah!” Jongdae showed up for their last day of recording wearing a hat. “I got a sugar glider hat!” He pointed triumphantly to the accessory on his head.

Damn, he was cute.

“That’s cute hyung!” Taehyung nearly tackled the poor man to the ground if Yoongi hadn’t intervened, pulling him back by his shirt. 

“No, leave him be Tae. Careful you’ll hurt him with your affection.” The older scolded before wrapping the visitor in a hug that took everyone aback.

“I wrote a song, way back when I first joined Bangtan.” He explained on their way to the Genius Lab. “And I think it’s perfect for you and me.”

“Uh wow okay, ignored much?” Jin laughed good-naturedly as he and Minseok watched the pair retreat.

“What Yoongi did really impress Jongdae, he made him very happy.” 

“I’m impressed too. Yoongi is never like that.” Jin told him, truthfully. “Hey, you two!” He banged on the door. “Yoongi I need to finish recording a song here, mister!”

 

 

However far away I go, I know that you’ll come back to us forever we’ll be one. 

The blue mood lighting faded and the stage went dark. Seokjin and Jongdae looked out over the huge crowd, seeing EXO light sticks mixed with ARMY bombs, blinking matching colors in honor of their duet debut stage.

“We should come up with a nickname. Like a subunit thing.” Jin told him as they walked backstage. 

“Hey! What about Daydream? It sounds like DaeJin ....?” Jongdae suggested as they walked past Hoseok fiddling with his microphone.

“Nah. Sounds stupid.” Jin teased.


End file.
